Um novo mundo irá salvar-me da escuridão !
by biamisspink
Summary: Clary é muito mais forte do que aquilo que parece, já passou por muito na vida .A sua mãe morreu no parto e ela fez apenas 1 amigo desde sempre. Mas ela tornou-se uma grande empresária de sucesso, uma das mais jovens dos EUA apenas com 22 anos mas criou muitas barreiras psicológicas. Alguém a vai ajudar mas é da sua empresa adversária que é muito mais que aquilo que aparenta ...
1. Operação salvar amizade!

**Ok! Esta vai ser a minha primeira fanfic, por isso só espero que não critiquem muito. Eu adoro os instrumentos mortais, eu simplesmente deliro com isso. Por isso isto vai ter muita CLACE, e um pouco de SIZZY e MALEC, vamos ver no que isto vai dar! Eu vou aguardar comentários, se obtiver menos de dois ou três e se houver muitas criticas eu vou desistir disto, e volta apenas para a leitura. Eu tinha de fazer isto porque eu ando com ideias aqui as voltas na cabeça a pensar em ideias sobre historias envolvendo Jace and Clary, eu não aguento mais esperar que aconteça qualquer coisa entre o Jace e a Clary no próximo livro da Cassie Clare por isso espero que gostem ! Eu não possuo TMI apenas Cassandra Clare ! **

**Capítulo 1 : Operação Salvar Amizade !**

CPOV

Acordo todos os dias de manhã as 7:30 horas, Rotina! Rotina! Rotina! Estou farta desta rotina secante. Ir para a empresa tenho de chegar a Nova York as 9 horas, tratar de papelada e as 5 voltar para a minha grande casa. Trabalhar mais e cama eu já não tenho mais tempo para o meu único amigo, o único que fiz desde que Valentine …. Bem … URHG!... não quero nem pensar! Bem se calhar era melhor ligar-lhe e combinar algo com ele não falo com ele desde um mês atras, como será que ele se sente, será que tem namorada já ? Não sei nada, sou uma péssima amiga… Talvez ainda tenha oportunidade de salvar esta amizade !

- "Oh, Simon, Haamm ... És tu ?"

- " Oi Clary ! Já tinha saudades de ouvir a tua voz, já não ligaste mais desde a empresa estar com aquelas chatices. Eu gostava de te ver, se tu não te importasses, eu realmente precisava de falar contigo urgentemente! – Disse Simon com a voz muito preocupada não sei se isto é bom ou mau nunca o ouvi falar assim!

- " Passa-se alguma coisa Simon? Queres que vá ai agora? Eu também te quero ver! " – Apenas perguntei por perguntar mas eu tinha a certeza que ia para Los Angeles agora porque eram 1 hora da tarde, eu tinha de salvar esta amizade, e também porque quando ouvia uma voz triste de Simon significa que está algo mal mas eu sabia que não me ia dizer por telefone …

-" Não, não é preciso Clary, amanhã ! Eu também estou cansado eu vou descansar, até amanha Clary "

- "Bye Simon, I love you! " –Eu peguei nas chaves do meu Audi R8 e fui para Los Angeles ..

**Eu sei que é minusculo mas eu tinha de começar de alguma forma eu prometo que no próximo vai ser muito muito maior eu vou publicar amanhã .. provavelmente! **

**Por favor comente e digam as vossas expectativas! Eu tambem preciso de ideias ..**


	2. Operação acabada com sucesso !

**Olá! Aqui está mais um capítulo como prometido. Espero que gostem!**

Capitulo 2: Operação concluída!

_Simon POV_

Clary ligou-me, mas eu não sei o que lhe dizer … Ela desde que é rica simplesmente esqueceu-se de o quanto as pessoas que a amam tem importância na vida dela … mas eu não quero desistir de recomeçar a nossa amizade, nunca, ela é a minha amiga desde sempre e até mesmo desde que me conheço. Tenho de admitir que eu me afastei um pouco quando me apaixonei por ela. Ela sabia disso, mas o sentimento não era recíproco para ela eu era apenas um irmão. E foi aqui que nos afastámos mais… não posso deixar de sentir uma certa culpa por isso. A partir daí passou-se um mês e nuca mais falamos não posso deixar de sentir que a traí de alguma forma… Primeiro apaixonei-me por Isabelle Lithwood, que é sócia da sua empresa adversária – a SOSH – que por sua vez é irmã do da pessoa que ela mais odeia – Jace Lithwood.

Eu já não sei como lidar ou falar com ela. Eu sei que ela é a mesma de sempre: linda. trabalhadora, divertida, simpática e honesta …. Sempre que faço a lista arrepio-me.

Clary sempre se culpou da morte da sua mãe, quando nasceu, e o pai Valentine sempre culpou Clary por isso também, batia-lhe, pontapeava-a… ela sofreu com isto até aos 18 anos e a minha casa sempre foi o refugio para a sua vida. Clary chegou a ir aos hospitais para ai umas 12 vezes fazer curativos e ela sempre mentia a dizer que sofria de bulliyng na escola em vez de acusar o bastardo do seu pai.

Mas quando Clary acabou o curso comigo em gestão de empresas, em Harvard ela ganhou coragem e pôs o sacana da cadeia foi o momento em que tive mais orgulho dela e o momento em que me apaixonei.

Depois de acabarmos o curso, ela descobriu que a mãe tinha feito um testamento, deixando toda a herança Fray para ela com um total de 100 biliões de Euros, … sempre que penso que loucura … Ela criou a sua própria empresa chamada PLEASE, em Nova Iorque, construiu uma casa de sonho na mesma cidade para ter mais ligação com a empresa deixando-me em Los Angeles a nossa cidade Natal …

Clary ficou a mesma pessoa desde sempre, com a mesma personalidade com tudo mas com menos tempo para mim. Eu sou a única pessoa que lhe resta não de sangue mas sim de afeto.

Ela ficou muito dedicada à empresa e até desistiu de si própria de se divertir sair com os amigos Kyle, Sellie, Aline… sem férias apenas ela e o trabalho, até acho que ela nunca teve com ninguém antes, nem sequer quero pensar nisso, mas pior de tudo ela criou barreiras psicológicas.

Clary deu o primeiro passo mas eu agora vou devolve-la ao mundo, mas também não sou eu mas sim Isabelle Lithwood ela vai se passar quando souber que eu estou a namorar com ela, mas ela é uma excelente pessoa ela é negócios nas empresa e festas roupas e moda fora que é quase o tempo todo mas também não me importo. Eu sei que no final ela vai adorá-la mas priemeiro tenho de encontrar Clary e eu vou agora para Nova Iorque.

CPOV (Clary ponto de vista)

Já estava em Los Angeles em frente à casa de Simon eu estava prestes a bater à porta quando a porta se abre e eu vejo o meu melhor amigo na minha frente mais sexy do que nunca. Mas continua a ser o meu nerd. Quando dou por mim estou a sorrir e a morder o lábio inferior como sempre quando estou feliz. Noto que ele está surpreso em me ver aqui , afinal percorri Quilómetros só para o ver… e então ele é o primeiro a quebrar o silencio terrível entre nós.

- " Clary! O que estás a fazer aqui? Eu ia agora mesmo para Nova Iorque… " – disse ele para meu espanto.

- "Simon eu preciso de falar contigo, eu preciso do meu amigo nerd de volta e vou diminuir o trabalho na PLEASE e vou divertir-me mais… eu só preciso de estar com o meu amigo eu não aguento estar sem ele nem mais um bocadinho… preciso de saber todas as novidades apesar de eu não ter muitas a não ser que queiras falar de negócios… " – Simon silencia-me abraçando-me como ninguém como se fosse a minha própria mãe, CALA-TE CLARY TU NUNCA TIVESTE NEM VAIS TER MÃE, POR ISSO NÃO SABES COMO SÃO ABRAÇOS DE MÃE, ESTÚPIDA, o meu inconsciente diz. O que me faz ficar mais nervosa e então ele decide falar.

-" Calma, Clary eu também preciso da minha "nerd" de volta mas não é aqui na porta da minha casa que vamos fazer isso"- ele disse tranquilizando-me.

- " Eu sei"- e então entramos na casa e era tal qual como eu me lembrava apenas com um toque feminino que me fez tremer e pensar se alguma rapariga estava aqui a viver com ele e eu vim aqui interromper…

Parecendo que Simon soubesse logo do que eu estava a pensar ele explicou-me que tinha namorada nova e quem era… mas surpreendendo-me não me zanguei, nem fiquei com raiva e fiquei feliz o que também surpreendeu Simon mas ele contou-me tudo e passadas poucas horas já estávamos a rir e fazer macacadas como nos velhos tempos que me deu uma alegria súbita pelas costas.

Era uma da manhã e nos estávamos a ver um filme de Terror, suposto terror … Saw, já tínhamos vist as pipocas todas pelo chão, começamos a ver o "How I met your mother"com o meu ator preferiso Nei Patrick Harris, que fazia de Barney, que era rico elegante e só queria diversão e mulheres até que encontra a mulher dos seus sonhos Robin que por muitos anos foi umas das suas melhores amigas….

Tinha sido uma noite como nenhuma em tantos anos parece que nós nunca nos tínhamos afastado.

Adormecemos os dois no sofá e só acordamos de manhã com chaves na porta e entra uma pessoa, eu a reconhece de imediato – Isabelle.

Eu estava deitada com Simon o que fez os olhos dela parecer com fúria e Simon começou a explicar apressadamente.

" Isabelle, isto não é o que parece, ela é Clary a minha melhor amiga, a que tanto te falei " – surpreendo-me com as suas palavras Isabelle começa a falar.

" Ok, tudo bem eu entendo isso mas tinham de dormir os dois no sofá? Diga-se mas vocês estavam muito enroladinhos para meu gosto!" – disse ela calmamente

" Sim Izzy eu sei mas nós ontem tivemos um sessão de cinema, como nos velhos tempos e acabamos por adormecer no sofá e eu acho que eu só me enrolei a ela porque pensava que eras tu porque tu estás todos os dias nos meus sonhos…" – disse ele piscando para mim como se fosse uma maneira de a convencer o que parece que resultou.

" Ok, Ok, então Clary prazer em conhecer-te, eu já ouvi falar muito de ti a menina rica dos EUA, tão rica como meu irmão adotivo o que é impressionante"

" Por favor Isabelle-" – ela interrompeu-me

"Por favor chame-me Izzy, afinal amigos dos meus amigos são meus amigos, eu sei que Simon é meu namorado mas ele é meu melhor amigo em primeiro lugar, e eu sei que nós podemos ser melhores amigas."

"Uau, tu és muito simpática nunca pensei que um Lithwood fosse capaz disso … "

" Não me compare ao meu irmão arrogante, bastardo e estúpido por favor, e acredito eu fora da empresa não quero saber de nada de negócios mas se por acaso for centro comercial eu posso bem sair correndo da empresa e vir para os sapatos e roupa" – eu realmente gosto de Izzy, talvez possamos ser amigas tirando a parte do centro comercial eu não gosto muito disso mas de vez em quando pode ser talvez hoje.

" Cool, Então queres ir ao centro comercial hoje? Eu realmente preciso seguir as tendências e eu preciso de alguns concelhos de moda, e eu acho que tu me podes ajudar! " – disse eu para ela surpreendendo-a e também a Simon mas sorri sabendo que eu estava a fazer um esforço para a conhecer melhor.

" Eu adoro a sua BFF (Best Friend Forever) Simon" – disse Izzy

" Claro que sim mas eu gostava priemiro de namorar um bocadinho com o meu marshmellow, você se importa?"

" Claro que não, fiquem há vontade, eu vou passar aqui alguns dias, vou para a minha casa de LA, eu tenho um Escala aqui por isso vou instalar-me e vou busca-la onde e quando para irmos para o centro comercial ?"

" Haa bem, às 5 horas, na empresa aqui de LA, importas-te? É que os Lithwoods e os Herondales e os Waylands estão todos aqui em LA!" – que estranho pensei o que se terá passado eles nunca vem todos para LA a não ser que se passe algo muito grave na empresa!

" Ok"- eu digo mantendo a minha voz normal para não mostrar desconfiança sobre Izzy, e eu precisava de ir às compras com ela para descobrir coisas sobre a empresa agora mais que nunca uma coisa só espero não ver quando a for buscar – Jace Lithwood. " então vou encontra-ta lá e depois comprar" – disse eu despedindo-me de Simon e Izzy.

" Foi bom te conhecer Clary"- disse ela

"Bye Clare Bear" – Disse Simon, surpreendendo-me com a alcunha, mas eu adorei e sorri para ele e disse " Obrigado por tudo Simon"- e fui embora para o meu Escala preparar uns telefonemas para Nova Iorque a dizer que vou ausentar-me uns dias e para Hannah assumir o controle lá na minha ausência.

**No próximo episódio vai haver Clace. Espero que tenham gostado deste por favor comentem!**


	3. Uma nova descoberta!

_3º Capitulo: Uma nova descoberta_

**Clary POV**

Eu estava á espera da Izzy fora da OIKOS, mas já passava uma hora e ela não aparece, que estranho … se calhar é melhor entrar e ir à procura dela, assim junto o útil ao agradável, e conheço o meu adversário ….

_ ,, _

A entrada é bonita, e estranha, diga-se de passagem que é muito melhor que a minha, não admira que tenha tantos clientes … Mas não está aqui a rececionista, nem os seguranças nem, sinal de ninguém, será que houve uma evacuação de emergência ?

É melhor ligar para a Izzy, e saber o que se passa …. Mas ela não atende… vou ver melhor…

Aproximo-me de uma sala de onde vinha um barulho muito estranho muitas vozes… e o som de chuva!

" Claro que vamos ter de passar pelo portal, temos de ir para Idris, os demónios estão a atacar a cidade e temos de ir agora" – portal? Idris? Onde é que isso fica? O que raio se está a passar lá dentro ?

" Não, eu não vou !" – eu reconheci a voz era da Izzy ! Eu tenho de entrar!

"Menina o que está a fazer?" – Ouço uma voz dizer atrás de mim, viro-me e vejo que é um segurança. Mas pensei que não estava ninguém aqui exceto dentro desta sala.

"Eu… bem eu estou aqui à procura da Sra. Isabelle Lightwood" – disse eu

" Mas, não está aqui ninguém o Sr. Jace, disse que que iriam voltar para a cidade Natal… "

Só de ouvir o nome Jace, aquele hoty, arrogante e presunçoso e …. Esquece Clary não vale a pena pensares sobre o teu principal adversário, apesar de ele ser… " Menina vai ter de sair …" – sou tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo segurança, novamente.

" Sim mas eu acabei de ouvir a voz da senhorita Izzy, quer dizer Senhorita Isabelle! "

" Não é possível minha senhora! Não está ninguém mas se quiser diga-me o seu nome e eu irei dizer-lhe que passo aqui… "

" O meu nome é Clary Fray, mas pouco importa, eu sei que Izzy ... Isabelle está aqui e eu tinha planeado ir às compras com ela ! " - disse eu.

" Senhora Clarissa da PLEASE? Desculpe minha senhora mas vai ter que me acompanhar para fora da empresa por favor !"

" Porquê eu sou amiga dela, nós combinamos ir às compras e tudo! "

"Desculpe mas não estamos autorizados a deixar ninguém entrar aqui, principalmente da PLEASE sem ordens ! "

Sem saber o que responder mas com a certeza de que Izzy estava dentro desta sala, para meu próprio espanto entro pela sala, para a minha nova surpresa a porta não estava trancada …

Eu fico boquiaberta pelo que vejo … Todos os Lightwoods, Herondales, e Waylands estavam também boquiabertos para mim, eu vejo o tal portal, e todos com trajes muito esquisitos parece aqueles dos contos de fadas …. Izzy estava a vir na minha direcção, para tentar expelicar presumo e para pedir explicações. Jace é o único que não fica espantado, nem sem saber o que fazer, ele também vem na minha direcção …

" CLARY POR QUE RAIO NOS CONSEGUES VER ? " – disse ela desesperada.

" Ela não é huma… " – Os seguranças rompem pela porta e desta vez em maior numero e NÃO TÃO SIMPÁTICOS, e não deixam Jace acabar a frase, ao qual eu queria imenso saber o final o que raio eu não sou afinal ?

" Senhora Clarissa, tem de vir conosco se não temos de chamar a polícia…"

" Mas a senhora Isabelle está aqui, e todos da empresa eu tinha combinado com Izzy! – Eu olho para ela enquanto digo o seu nome.

" Mas não está aqui ninguém senhora, tal como lhe disse !" – ouço um maior burburinho na sala e tento olhar para Jace, mas ele não está na sala .

" Esperem lá, alguém está maluco aqui, e não sou eu estão para ai 27 pessoas nesta sala e o senhor diz-me que não ? "

" Minha senhora…. "

"Deixem-na ir, ela foi convidada pela Senhora Isabelle que se ausentou da sala durante uns minutos" – Olho para trás e vejo Jace a vir na direcção dos seguranças, o que me espanta.

" Senhor Jace, mas ela é da PLEASE, e …. " – Jace dá-lhes um olhar de desaprovação e rapidamente dizem " Desculpe Senhor… " - e ausentam-se da sala deixando-me a olhar para Jace, ele não estava de fato, mas ele estava com umas calças de couro pretas, e botas de pretas também , tudo o que ele trazia era preto, incluindo o seu colete de couro que o deixava com os músculos evidenciados. Tinha olhos cor de ouro, que eu nunca tinha visto, e cabelo de ouro, tinha o pescoço com símbolos marcados, tal como todos os outros ali na sala, incluindo Izzy. Eu podia dizer que ele estava lindo e que parecia um Anjo.

" Como é que nos consegues ver ? Como é que entraste aqui? E por que raio és amiga da Izzy?" – Disse ele com voz arrogante o que o fez parecer ainda mais sexy.

" Eu … Eu …" – via-me a gaguejar sem saber o que dizer.

" Ela pode ser um intermediário de Valentine, ou de Sebastian" – disse uma voz vindo do meio da multidão. – " Temos de a prender ou matar tanto faz "

"Alec, Não! Não a vamos prender ou matar, não lhe vamos tirar informações, e acima de tudo não vamos fazer o que quer que seja que estás a pensar neste momento. Eu conheço Clary, e ela era apenas uma humana como outra qualquer, pelo menos eu achava … " – disse Izzy.

"Nós estávamos com o encantamento, e tinhas as runas de proteção em todas as portas de entrada principalmente esta porta. Ela não é humana, ela tem de ter sangue de Anjo ou sangue de demónio. " – diz um homem com olhos de gato .

**Jace POV**

Eu não estava a prestar atenção nenhuma ao que eles estavam a dizer. Eu só conseguia pensar em Clary. A menina mais rica de Los Angeles, tal como eu na vida humana. E que agora tinha sangue de Anjo…. Eu nunca tinha falado muito com Clary apenas em reuniões de negócios ela era muito boa, naquilo que fazia, e era muito bonita… Cabelo ruivo …. Corpo pequeno e baixo, e tinha olhos verdes… eu só queria protege-la deste mundo, abraça-la e nunca mais a largar. Eu tinha de protege-la eu não podia deixar que nada lhe acontecesse, nem mesmo ser presa.

Ela é, ou pode ser uma Shadowhunter, só há uma maneira de descobrir, mas não vou tentar agora, ela vai ficar muito confusa…. Mais do que já está.

Eu posso ter qualquer pessoa deste mundo, eu já estive com muitas raparigas em diversas maneiras mas nunca nenhuma me faz sentir como Clary me faz só de olhar.

"Eu não sei o que estão a falar! Eu não sei o que são shadowhunters, eu não tenho sangue de anjo, eu não sei o que são demónios e se são o que eu estou a pensar são criaturas horriveis" – ela tem um ponto da situação aqui penso que isto vai ser interessante " Eu só sei que acabei de ver coisas que eu não imaginava serem verdade, e que estou a ver armas de diversos tipos e um portal…. Eu estou a sonhar e eu quero acordar agora ou nunca dependendo da situação." – disse ela olhando para mim na ultima parte, percebendo o que ela queria dizer o que me fez corar, Espera O JACE WAYLAND não cora só das palavras de uma menina, ele não chora, simplesmente e ainda por cima não cora, Ai meu Deus o que é que esta Clary está a fazer comigo?

" CUIDADO!" – ouço Alec gritar, estavam a passar demónios do portal para fora de Idris, e estavam a ir em direção a Clary, eu tinha de protege-la.

Eu corri para Clary que estava a lutar com um demónio que estava em cima dela enquanto que os outros estavam a lutar com outros demónios, e Magnus estava a fechar o portal.

Quando chego a Clary o demónio estava em mau estado ela tinha uma estela na mão, a estela de Izzy. E ela desenhou uma runa na mão muito fraca para destruir o demónio mas forte o suficiente para salvar a sua vida. Como é que uma humana fraca e treinada consegue quase derrotar um demónio ? Estou surpreendido.

Agarro a minha espada de Raziel e chamo o seu nome, e depressa mato o dêmonio. Mas Clary estava inconsciente, e faz o meu coração disparar como nunca.

Era uma mordida de demónio, era preciso uma runa de cura.

Eu estava ajoeilhado ao lado de Clary e agarreia-a em meu colo e levei-a para o instituto.

O que surpreendeu todos na sala que já tinham acabado a guerra. Todos me olhavam com surpresa, talvez por estar a ser precipitado, mas porque eu não era assim eu nunca iria deixar de parte uma guerra para salvar a rapariga em apuros mas não sei porquê Calry era diferente, ela tinha algo especial e acima de tudo eu prometi a mim mesmo que não a ia deixar magoar-se.

" Tens certeza Jace?" – Ouço Alec dizer, e viro-me para ele e vejo a sua cara de preocupação.

" Claro que tenho, ela não é humana ela é uma shadowhunter, ela precisa de uma runa de cura mas não aqui no instituto." – digo com voz autoritária.

"Jace tem razão, assim que Clary ,levar a runa de cura, ela vai acordar e ver todo este sangue de demónio, e todos vocês, ela ainda vai ficar mais assustada. Agora os Wayland, vão para Idris assim como os Herondal e os Lightwood, como estava planeado, eu, Alec, Magnus, e Jace ficamos no instituto a cuidar de Clary, e tentamos descobrir alguma coisa sobre ela, chamem os vampiros e os werwolfes para rem convosco e para dar reforços., nós ficamos bem" – disse Izzy para todos que me surpreendeu, Izzy nunca ia deixar uma guerra de fora, mas Alec era o menos satisfeito, mas eu não me importava , eu só queria que Clary ficasse bem.

" Tens a certeza, Izzy ? – Perguntaram Maryse e Robert ao mesmo tempo, os pais biológicos de Izzy e Alec e o meus pais adotivos.

" Sim." – Disse eu e Izzy ao mesmo tempo e continuamos para o instituto.

**Clary POV**

Eu acordo numa cama, de lençóis brancos, e vejo o meu braço tatuado, o que agora sei que é uma runa, mas ainda há tantas questões para responder na minha cabeça. Depressa me lembro das emoções da noite anterior, os demónios as armas, Jace a salvar-me…

Eu não sei onde estou, nem quantos dias eu dormi, mas parecia uma eternidade, já não me doía nada e a mordida tinha desaparecido. Eu queria levantar-me eu tinha de voltar para Nova Iorque, eu tinha tantas coisas para fazer… mas como é que posso deixar este mundo agora no fim de saber que sou metade anjo, ao que parece. Eu nem sequer sei onde estou. Mas eu tenho de me levantar. Quando olho para o lado vejo Jace, a dormir com a cabeça em cima da cama, e sentado numa cadeira. Ele já tinha tomado banho, porque cheirava a hortelã pimenta. Era viciante, ele já não estava todo de preto nem com armas, mas sim com uma camisa azul que dava para ver os músculos e as runas marcadas mo corpo.

Quando dou por mim estou a olhar para aquele anjo dourado e a sorrir. De repente ouço ele suspirar e acorda mas o meu sorriso não sai da minha boca.

" Finalmente, Clary já acordaste, estava a ficar preocupado, e por que raio estás a sorrir?" –disse ele com uma voz de preocupação doçura que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

Eu sem saber o que me veio à cabeça digo a última coisa que queria dizer para o famoso e intelectual e agora shadowhunter Jace Wayland.

" Tu és lindo" – ele começa a corar, o que me faz rir muito mais.

" Até parece que nunca ninguém te tinha dito que és um deus Grego do Olimpo"

"Deus Grego do Olimpo a sério? Já me tinham chamado muita coisa, Arrogante, Blondie… a lista é interminável, queres que continue?"

"Convencido ! "

"Sim essa também me tinham chamado mas é mais de personalidade"

" A sério? Acho que vais deitar este piso abaixo!"

"o quê? Porquê? –pergunta ela fingindo estar perplexo

" Porque o teu ego pesa mais de 2 toneladas e tem mais de 3000 metros quadrados! "

Ele começa a rir eu rapidamente começo também.

Depois de tanto rir, ele rapidamente diz mas num sussurro " Tu também és linda Clary! "

"WAU! Temos um progresso aqui de Jace Wayland, é a primeira vez que o ouço dizer uma coisa destas para uma rapariga, e ficar aqui a dormir numa cama de enfermaria por 3 noites, é só sai para ir à casa de banho ou à cozinha… meus deus Clary como é que eu não te encontrei antes ? … " – disse Izzy trazendo um monte de roupa na mão sorrindo.

" Izzy!" – disse Jace, deixando-o embaraçado

"o que foi estou a ser realista! Olha clary assim que te sentires bem tens aqui roupa e tudo o que precisas se quiseres chama….ou grita … mas acho que não é preciso porque o teu "anjo dourado" está aqui! – continuou Izzy fazendo um gesto de aspas com as mãos nas palavras anjo dourado.

" Tu só repetiste isso para ai umas 20 vezes enquanto dormias nestes 3 dias" – Disse Jace.

O que fez Jace e Izzy rir muito. E eu apenas escondi-me debaixo dos cobertores.

Mas depois tentei levantar-me, da cama da enfermaria e ir em direção às roupas de Izzy.

Mas foi uma má decisão, quando me levantei quase que ia caindo, se não fosse Jace a salvar-me novamente. O que mês estava a deixar bastante irritada e com um sentimento de raiva comigo mesmo por estar a gostar de ele me salvar. Quando dou por mim ele ainda está a segurar-me pela cintura, e aproximar-me contra ele que podia sentir a sua respiração e batimentos do coração que estavam muito acelerados tal como os meus, e acho que ele também podia sentir. Mas tirando-me do meu devaneio ele solta-me novamente deixando-nos muito embaraçados e ofegantes e eu sentia como se faltasse algo agora algo que faz parte de mim e me abandonou… Eu tinha de me deixar de sentir assim… era de Jace Wayland que estamos a falar.

Eu rapidamente saio do seu campo de visão, e vou vestir-me e tomar banho. Quando vi Izzy estava a assistir à cena toda, o que me fez corar ainda mais e ela começou a rir para Jace e ele ficou tal como eu.

_ ,,, _

Quando sai do banho estava lá Jace, a olhar com expectativa, e Izzy a olhar com admiração e Alec e Magnus, a olhar com desconfiança.

Isto fez-me pensar que ia ser uma longa conversa mais parecido com um interrogatório mas eu ia apenas dizer o eu sabia….


	4. Revelações

**4. Revelações**

Eu tinha razão ia ser uma longa conversa… o primeiro a falar foi Magnus, um rapaz novo com olhos de gato mas também com olhos muito bonitos e tinha brilhantes na cara se eu o visse no pandemónio eu diria que ele é gay mas vindo deste mundo já não sei o que é … mas ele olhava ameaçadoramente para mim deixando-me nervosa, mas parecia que já nos tínhamos cruzado antes … mas onde ?

- "Olá Clarissa, então eu sou Magnus, e os outros acho que já sabes quem são…mas primeiro de tudo…. DESDE QUANDO SABES QUE ESTE MUNDO EXISTE ? " – disse ele a gritar na última parte, deixando-me muito intimidada

- " Magnus, não fales assim com ela, ela vai ficar muito assustada … e ela é uma humana não sabe nada deste mundo …" – Izzy rebateu

- "Isso é o que tu pensas Izzy … eu tenho a certeza que já a vi, e não muito longe daqui… foi mesmo no pandemónio… na noite do demónio Ravener…" – eu não sei o que ele está a dizer … mas foi o suficiente para todos se voltarem para mim …

- "Eu não sei … eu não sei …. Eu costumo ir para o pandemónio com Simon, e tu sabes Isabelle, tu namoras com ele deve ter-te contado … " – eu deixei escapar não sabendo que ninguém sabia do seu namoro com Simon …

- " Mas que raio ela está a dizer Isabelle ? Tu andas a dormir com um humano, e esse humano é o melhor amigo de Clary por acaso, então é por isso que tu te afastaste durante a noite do Ravener para …. ires ter com o idiota …. Mas que … agora as peças começam a encaixar … " – disse Jace com muita fúria explicita nos olhos …. A sério ele parecia um conto de fadas … e então ele continua tirando-me dos meus pensamentos ….

- " Clary, naquela noite tu viste-nos ? Viste Magnus ?

- " Eu não sei … eu acho que sim mas havia tanta gente … eu acho que vi os olhos de Magnus, e então segui-o e depois vi Alec, e então acho que te vi mas não tinha certeza porque achava que estavas na empresa àquela hora … eu não sei …. eu não vi Isabelle, deve ser porque ela foi ter com Simon … quando voltei eu já não vi Simon… e então eu voltei para casa e partir dai eu nunca mais falei com Simon, também pelo trabalho mas também estava chateada … eu juro que não sei mais… mas por um lado eu acho que vi um homem muito esquisito no clube … tinha cabelo azul e vinha na minha direção … e então eu olhei ao redor para ver se encontrava Simon, mas não o vi, eu só vi Magnus com os olhos de gato a olhar para o rapaz … por isso achei que ele era gay e então fui para longe do rapaz de cabelos azuis … " – disse eu deixando Magnus e Alec corados … eu suponho porquê… mas foi ai que todos perceberam … Izzy estava a sentir-se culpada, e Magnus e Alec como se eu tivesse descoberto o maior segredo das suas vidas …

- "Clary, tu identificas-te o demónio e por isso olhas-te para ele, e eu estou impressionado como conseguiste fugir... eles conseguem enganar… e transformar-se, em quem querem … e encantar … e tu deves ter visto a sua forma original … porque tens sangue de anjo … és uma shadowhunter … " – Jace disse com admiração para mim e para o espanto de todos …

- " Eu não sei Jace… eu estou tão confusa … eu sou uma empresária e não isso que estás a dizer, eu não sei a minha mãe era normal acho …."

-" Como se chamava? –perguntou Alec

-" Jocelyn Fray, quer dizer Morgenstern, ela casou-se com Valentine Morgenstern, e a minha mãe morreu no parto e o meu pai abandonou-me deixando-me sozinha no hospital, pelo menos foi o que me disseram …. " – eu menti porque eu nao queria que soubessem que o meu mai me espancava e que estava na prisão

- " Clary…. A tua mãe morreu a lutar em Idris, era a melhor shadowhunter … e o teu pai é o nosso principal rival … o nome que todos tememos … o controlador de demónios … tu tens um irmão ... ?"

- "Sim ele morreu num acidente de carro … chamava-se Sebastian … "

- " Ele está vivo, e é o braço direito de Valentine … " – Alec disse friamente para mim, eu não fui capaz de dizer mais nada … eu comecei a chorar, incontrolavelmente de joelhos no chão …

- "A … minha vida tem … sido uma mentira … uma atrás da outra … eu vivo numa mentira… que pensei que fosse verdade … " – disse a soluçar … e para minha surpresa o primeiro a ajoelhar-se ao meu lado a segurar-me no seu peito é Jace … que me fez tremer e querer abraça-lo … mas eu não consegui simplesmente fiquei no chão com a cabeça no seu peito por não sei quanto tempo até que ele interrompeu o silêncio

- " Clary, vamos lá … tudo vai ficar bem tu vais ficar bem nós vamos ajudar-te, eu vou fazer o que está ao meu alcance para ajudar mas Clary, estão todos em Idris a tentar matar Valentine e Sebastian … eles lançaram uma corrente de demónios lá … desculpa dizer-te mas eles sabem que existes e abandonaram-te … eles merecem morrer …. " – disse Jace, e eu comecei a acalmar-me com a sua voz, apesar de eu saber que era verdade… eu queria vingança … por me terem deixado passar fome e frio num orfanato quando eu era pequena …. Eu quero que eles me vejam… e decidam o que fazer … eu vou ajuda-los a derrota-los … e depois volto para a minha vida …

-" Eu quero vingança, eu quero ir para Idris … eu quero que eles me vejam… eu quero ajudar-vos a derrota-los … eu quero que o meu pai morra … " – disse eu para minha surpresa e todos me olharam com admiração e com um sorriso nos lábios, concordando todos menos Jace …

- "Não …. Não … e não … eu não te vou deixar ires para o meio dos demónios, sem treinamento adequado … isso é cometer suicídio … eu não vou deixar, tudo bem que é muito impressionante o que consegues fazer com as runas… mas não será o suficiente para te salvar… cada um de nós demorou uma vida inteira para nos formarmos shadowhunters Clary … é muito perigoso para ti … e eu jurei a mim mesmo que te ia proteger desde o momento que entras-te por aquela porta na OIKOS há 3 dias atrás … " – disse Jace olhando para mim com aqueles olhos de ouro ainda percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer … e eu nem queria acreditar no que ele tinha dito, fez o meu coração palpitar …

- " Jace … o que se passa contigo? Tu nuncas foste assim tu nunca te preocupas com os outros de onde isto vem agora… tu sempre descartas-te as raparigas.. e agora queres proteger Clary com a tua vida … desculpa Clary não é nada por causa de ti, eu só estou a evitar corações partidos aqui … " – disse Izzy, com os olhos de Jace a olhar para ela de forma muito ameaçadora…

- "Não é nada disso … eu simplesmente não sei… eu não sei " – Jace disse, e foi embora do quarto deixando todos a olhar atônitos para mim …

- "Desculpa Clary… eu tinha de dizer isto eu nunca o vi assim … ele está preocupado e finalmente preocupa-se com alguém … ele há quatro dias que não bebe, não utiliza uma rapariga e está a entrar em conflito consigo mesmo …"

- " O que estás a falar … ?" – perguntei

- " Clary ele é um menino que já sofreu muito … mas não compete a mim dizer a sua historia, quando ele quiser ele vai dizer-te pelo que me estou a aperceber …"

- "Como assim vai dizer ? "

- " Clary … não sejas idiota… pensa ele criou barreiras em volta de si mesmo, e chegas tu e é como se tivessem caído ele fica exposto à tua frente … eu nunca Clarissa , nunca vi o poderoso Jace Wayland assim " – eu não sabia o que dizer e não me apercebendo o que estava a fazer … eu corro atrás de Jace … não sabendo para onde ele tinha ido…

Eu corri pelos corredores à procura de Jace ... eu não sabia onde ele estava, e é a primeira vez que eu estou aqui ... e isto parece gigante como vou encontra-lo? Começo a entrar pelas portas todas, até que entro num quarto muito esquisito, todo branco, com a cama branca e apenas um armario com armas, eu acho que é de Jace, mas não tenho a certeza eu não sabia onde ele morava pensava que era em nova iorque... vou olhar para a janela e vejo nova iorque eu estava em nova iorque ... o instituto é em nova iorque? ... saio do quarto para encontrar alguem para perguntar ... sobre isto sobre o instituto... eu queria ir para Idris ... mas eu preciso convencer Jace primeiro ... então eu oiço barulhos de alguem a lutar... era uma porta grande com runas de segurança na porta ... eu nem sequer sei como são as runas de segurança ... como é que as consigo identificar ? ... oh Deus ... eu tiro a estela que tinha tirado do quarto de Jace e destranco a porta e entro e tranco novamente... era Jace que estava a treinar ... sem camisa ... conseguindo ver as runas e os seus musculos ... ele ainda não tinha notado a minha presença ... mas então dá-me um ataque de coragem e vou até à parede e tiro um arma querendo treinar tambem ... Jace sente a presença de alguem na sala pois pára imediatamente, e eu caminho até ele ... deixando-me na sua frente. Ele parece chocado e então começa a perguntar

- "O que é que estás a fazer aqui ? Como é que conseguiste entrar se eu tinha uma runa de segurança ? e por que raio estás a segurar uma espada?"

- "Olá" - digo apenas isto não conseguindo dizer mais nada mas depressa vejo que tenho de responder ou justificar-me não sei porquê ?

- "Eu vim há tua procura depois de teres saido da sala, eu quero mesmo ir para Idris ... "

- Não, isso está fora de questão não sem ... " - diz ele interrompendo-me do meu inicio de discurso mas eu interrompo-o novamente

-" eu estava a dizer que eu quero mesmo ir para idris ... mas tirando essa parte eu entrei desbloquiei a porta, com a tua estela, porque eu vi o teu quarto acho ... e depois entrei e como dizes que para ir para idris é preciso treinar eu estou aqui pronta para isso " - depois de eu falar ele não diza nada por um tempo e então volta a falar

- "Queres treinar então vamos ver o que consegues fazer ... " - disse ele com olhos acusadores... ele já não estava exposto como Izzy tinha dito ele estava com ar chateado como se acabasse de dizer uma barbaridade qualquer ...

- "então o que é preciso fazer ?"

- " Mostra-me o que és capaz de fazer quando eu estou a atacar-te coma minha espada, tu tens uma eu tenho outra então vamos ver ... " - ele acaba de dizer isso e avança ate mim eu nao sabia se ele me ia magoar, mas eu so tenho tempo de me desviar e ele derrapa surpreso ..

- " Nada mal, para uma pessoa não treinada ..." - diz ele com presunção os olhos, mas eu não me importava e avanço sobre ele com a espada mas ele bloqueia rapidamente, eu tento novamente o que o faz cair no chao, e entao ele puxa-me a mão e eu caio diretamente em cima, conseguindo sentir a sua respiração, e entao reparo que ele esta ofegante tal como eu ... quando ele se inclina para a frente Alec, Isabelle, e Magnus entram pela porta parecendo chocados ...


	5. Tudo mudou

Capitulo 5: Tudo mudou …

Quando os outros entraram na sala de treinamento ficaram todos a olhar para mim e Jace como se fossemos dois malucos acabados de sair do manicómio … eu sai de cima de Jace, rapidamente para tentar explicar, mas Jace não me deixou acabar …

"Clary … Clary encontrou-me aqui e depois começamos a treinar, porque ela disse que queria ir para Idris, então começamos com que ela era capaz de fazer … " – disse Jace muito irritado para os outros …

"Não é o que parece … sabes eu não sei como descrever … " – Alec começou mas eu não o deixei acabar

"Parem de discutir, isto é tudo culpa minha parem de discutir por minha causa … eu peço desculpa eu não sei nada sobre este mundo e agora, estou num instituto de shadowhunters , eu não devia ter ido para Los Angeles primeiro de tudo, ainda não sei como voltei para Nova Iorque, eu provavelmente devia esquecer este mundo e voltar para a minha vida … mas agora como é que eu poço sabendo que o meu pai e irmão estão vivos, como é que eu poço continuar sabendo que tenho família, eu vivi toda a minha vida sem família, e agora sei que tenho e que está a tentar destruir a humanidade …. que irónico … não é ? … "

"Clary não é isso que nós queremos dizer … " – Izzy interrompeu-me mas eu continuei

"Eu vivi 18 anos num orfanato, se é que vocês sabem o que é, passei frio e fome … eu quase morri … eu tive um amigo a minha vida toda que recentemente se afastou de mim, e todas as pessoas que tentam ter alguma relação comigo é por apenas interesse … imagina … apenas querem o dinheiro que eu me esforcei para ganhar para nunca mais ter de voltar a passar necessidades … e agora aqui estou eu perdida sem saber o que fazer, sem saber onde eu fico nisto tudo sem saber como organizar a minha vida … e quando tento fazer alguma coisa certa, acabo por arranjar discussões entre pessoas que não conheço e que nem sequer se preocupam comigo …. " – quando acabo de falar todos olham chocados, para mim outra vez, todos a olhar com olhos de bambi com pena, carinho e tristeza ….?, sem me aperceber lanço a espada para o alvo e acerta em cheio no meio, num lançamento perfeito, corro para fora da sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não sabendo por onde ir, mas eu só queria ficar sozinha durante umas horas para pensar no que fazer ….

**Jace POV**

Clary saiu da sala, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e eu só queria ir atrás dela, e confortá-la mas Alec não me deixou

"Não Jace, deixa-a, ela vai decidir o que fazer sozinha não contigo ao lado dela …"

"Alec tem razão … deixa-a por um momento nós precisamos falar sobre … sobre tudo o que aconteceu, e precisamos saber a percentagem de sangue de anjo que ela tem, porque se bem me lembro não fui a única que viu o lançamento que ela fez, sem qualquer treinamento … " – desta vez foi Izzy que falou

"O que é que achas, que ela tem sangue de anjo a mais do que um shadowhunter normal? " – eu pensava que era o único a ter esse benefício ! "

"Provavelmente, mas ela está muito determinada a ter vingança, e isso por vezes é bastante prejudicial … por vezes quando vocês lutam sob o efeito de vingança, normalmente corre mal … " – Magnus explico, eu sabia que ele tinha razão mas por outro lado acho que era melhor comprovar mesmo para ter certeza …

"Sim isso é verdade mas, acho que primeiro devemos ter certeza quanto sangue de anjo ela tem, segundo temos de informar Maryse do que se está a passar, e depois ela diz-nos o que fazer ela sempre foi muito …. maternal " – disse Alec , tentando encontrar a palavra certa

" Magnus achas que consegues fazer uma avaliação, a Clary para tentar saber … sobre o sangue de Anjo ? " – Perguntei ….

" Sim, isso é muito fácil, mas preciso de achar um livro em minha casa para fazer o procedimento " – ele disse muito formalmente, disse à forma de warlock por assim dizer …

" Então enquanto Magnus e Alec vão procurar o livro, eu e Jace procuramos Clary no instituto rápido não temos tempo …. " - disse Izzy

Magnus rapidamente fez um portal com Alec e desapareceram , e Izzy já estava a procurar, eu comecei a procurar, mas quase que apostava onde ela estava ….

**Clary POV**

Eu encontrei uma parte do instituto, em que parecia …. muito verde, cheio de plantas, era praticamente um jardim interior, sinto-me confortável aqui, parece que aqui todos os problemas vão embora… eu tinha estado aqui pelo que parecia uma eternidade, e eu não tinha parado de pensar nos problemas que a minha vida tem, e o quão infeliz eu sou… eu estou bem apenas com Simon, e acho que Jace … ele é diferente, eu não sei ele tem tantos segredos, um passado difícil como o meu… mas sei que tanto ele como Izzy, Alec ou Magnus não confiam em mim ou se preocupam apenas querem me utilizar para os ajudar e depois deitar-me fora, como todas as outras pessoas que entraram na minha vida …

"Eu sabia que te ia encontrar aqui " – eu não me tinha virado e já sabia quem era …. Jace

"Eu não sei como " – eu disse friamente

"Talvez tenhamos algo em comum, eu também gosto de vir aqui pensar de vez em quando, e ficar aqui sinto-me confortável, não sei explicar" – era tal como eu me sentia

" Eu nem sequer sei como cheguei aqui, simplesmente sai e corri e quando dei por mimes estava aqui … simples … mas o que é que vieste aqui fazer, chatear-me ou dizer que eu estou certa sobre mim que eu sou uma …. "

"Não , eu vim aqui para te dar apoio e para te vir buscar para Magnus fazer uns testes sobre o teu sangue … mas pelos vistos não estás muito bem disposta, e eu não te quero incomodar … mas eu só quero que saibas que tudo o que disseste na sala sobre nós em relação a ti não é verdade … era apenas isso, quando estiveres pronta podes ir ter conosco la em baixo … " – disse ele desta vez mais friamente levantando-se para sair

" Espera Jace, desculpa eu não queria dizer o que disse, eu também não quero que te vás embora, eu fui bruta desculpa … é que estar aqui é tudo muito novo e eu estou perdida eu não tenho ninguém para me apoiar e se preocupar comigo sempre fui eu mesma e eu estou com medo que vocês me utilizem para chegar ao meu pai e depois abandonarem-me como todas as outras pessoas … " disse eu com lágrimas nos olhos

" Hey, isso não é verdade, eu preocupe-me contigo, e nós nunca te íamos abandonar ou utilizar-te, é errado pensares assim, e já não tens de ser sempre tu mesma sozinha, eu estou aqui se precisares de um amigo eu estou aqui para ti, sempre, nós nunca falamos muito mas nós sempre nos conhecemos desde … bem tu sabes … e eu não gosto de ver meninas bonitas a chorar … " - disse ele a olhar para mim com olhos dourados carinhosos, que eu nunca tinha visto e então comecei a rir

" Eu não estou habituada a ouvir que tenho um amigo que se preocupa comigo … por vezes acho que estou a sonhar porque eu não sou ninguém nunca fui, nunca fui amada nunca fui uma amiga porque nunca tive nenhum, e não tive uma mãe, para ter um padrão a seguir eu não sou nada … e agora fui para LA e tenho um amigo do dia para a noite … eu sempre tive Simon ele foi a minha família, o meu amigo irmão mas nunca foi aquilo que eu sempre quis que fosse, por eu não me sentia assim para com ele … "

"Tu sempre foste alguém, tu és uma empresária de sucesso, ainda que seja no mundo humano, tu foste e és alguém, e quanto a teres alguém que te ame isso pode mudar a qualquer momento, eu também nunca tive uma família de verdade eu também me sentia assim como tu … o meu pai era maléfico e batia-me até me ferir, isto aconteceu durante sete anos, o meu pai deu-me sangue de anjo quando eu ainda estava na barriga da minha mãe, e quando eu nasci a minha mãe morreu, e eu fiquei com sangue de anjo extra no meu sangue, daí ter umas habilidades extras como shadowhunter, depois o meu pai treinou-me a ser um guerreiro e quando não fazia qualquer coisa correta ele batia-me, tudo isto até eu ter 7 anos até um demónio o matar … depois Maryse, a mãe biológica de Alec e Izzy adotou-me e trouxe-me aqui para o instituto e desde então eles tem sido aminha família … eu fiz algumas coisas de que me arrependo mas é passado …. Agora é passado …. "

" Que coisas ? … "

" Eu …. Eu fui … quer dizer eu sou …. Uma pessoa que utilizou muitas raparigas para seu próprio beneficio, eu bebia e ia para a cama com uma rapariga e desaparecia na manha seguinte sem dizer nada … eu sou assim e não me orgulho disso … sabes eu sou um jogador … posso considerar-me assim, eu apesar daquela máscara que eu tenho de Jace Lightwood, eu ainda sou um menino com o nome Jace Herondale …

" Eu posso ver isso … " – eu respondi, compreendendo tudo o que ele estava a dizer, ele não era muito diferente de mim quanto eu pensava e fez-me vê-lo de outra maneira

" Não Clary, tu não estás a perceber… isso mudou há três dias atrás, eu não sou mais aquele Jace eu sou diferente agora … "

" O que é que te fez mudar em tão pouco tempo ? "

" Foste tu Clary, desde que eu te vi na minha empresa, eu sabia que tinha um propósito e já não era o de beber ou de ser um jogador eu tinha de te proteger …. E assegurar-me que não ficavas em risco … estavas tão triste e indefesa … "

"Eu não quero que te sintas na obrigação disso … "

"Ai é que está a questão Clary eu não sinto eu quero fazer isso para que eu me sinta bem para eu fique de consciência tranquila que tu estás bem … "

" Eu não sei o que dizer Jace nunca ninguém me disse uma coisas tão bonita … tens um bom coração "- eu disse pondo minha mão no seu coração …

Eu olhei para ele, para os seus olhos dourados … e por um momento senti borboletas na barriga uma sensação que eu nunca tinha sentido… era uma boa sensação que eu não queria que desaparecesse. Sem esperar eu sinto os lábios deles nos meus, ele estava a beijar-me e eu também para minha surpresa, ao princípio era suave mas depois era urgente, eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim, nos continuamos a beijar-nos e então passei as mãos nos seus cabelos dourados, tal como eu queria fazer desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto, ele continuou com as mãos na minha cintura até ouvir uma voz mas que não era a de Jace

" Ok isto não é definitivamente o que eu esperava encontrar, Clary posso falar contigo ? – Foi Izzy que nos interrompeu, eu olhei rapidamente para Jace mas ele estava com fúria nos olhos, eu olhei para Izzy e depois acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça para ela.

Depois Izzy puxou-me para o seu quarto

" Mas que raio Clarissa, eu disse que Jace é um jogador, ele vai partir-te o coração e depois vais sofrer e eu não quero isso eu vejo ele vai …. " – eu comecei a rir

"O que é que é tão engraçado Clarissa ?"

"Nada eu apenas não estou habituada a preocuparem-se comigo, quando há uma semana atrás ninguém se preocupava, ninguém quer saber de mim e agora tu e Jace dizem que se preocupam comigo …."

"Claro que nos preocupamos, nos conhecemo-nos há pouco tempo mas é suficiente para ver que és forte e não apresentas uma ameaça para ninguém, e agora tens pelo menos uma amiga e um amigo, Simon e eu " – ela disse com carinho

" Eu só não quero que Jace te magoe, mas eu também nunca o vi assim "

"Ele contou-me o seu passado e eu vi nele um menino eu vi carinho e preocupação e eu nunca senti nada assim eu nunca fui amada e se não for o que estou a sentir, amor, é o mais próximo que eu tenho disso se ele me magoar eu não sei … mas vai ser bom enquanto durar pelo menos é o que eu sinto … se depois ele partir o meu coração, pelo menos já senti uma coisa boa e isso eu vou recordar …"

"E se ele não quiser Clary e se ele …. "

"Se ele não se sentir assim eu não o culpo quem vai gostar de mim … podem até mesmo preocupar-se mas amar talvez não e é muito cedo para dizer mas se ele não quiser foi pelo menos os melhores 40 minutos da minha vida …. "

"Oh Clary, pelo Anjo como tu colocas as coisas parecem super simples, vai em frente quem sou eu para te proibir, mas eu juro se ele magoar esse coraçãozinho ele nunca mas vai ver o seu corpinho no espelho, eu juro … " - o comentário fez-me rir foi então quando eu me lembrei de Simon.

" Isabelle …. "

" Chama-me Izzy, quando as pessoas dizem Isabelle, fazem-me lembrar da minha mãe a gritar comigo …. "

"Ok, Izzy como está Simon ele sabe de tudo isto ele sabe o que és ou oque a empresa é ?"

" Ele sabe … Clary eu disse-lhe porque ele é um vampiro, ele transformou-se, naquela noite do Demônio Ravener, e eu fui ajudá-lo com o líder do Clã, mas nós já namorávamos antes …mas ele disse que se vai mudar para Nova Iorque de modo a que nos possa ver as duas, depois vais ter que lhe dizer também … " – eu assenti com a cabeça ainda assimilando tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir

" Ok, Clary agora vamos porque Magnus já está pronto para te fazer um análise completa …

"O que isso quer dizer ... análise completa ? …

"Já vais ver … "


End file.
